Fuel efficiency is a significant factor with automotive vehicles. Better fuel efficiency is directly related to conservation of fossil fuels and reduction of carbon emissions. Drag is a primary factor impacting fuel efficiency. Turbulent air proximate to the vehicle in motion naturally increases drag thereby reducing fuel efficiency.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop an undercarriage panel configured to eliminate or reduce the turbulent air created by air flow under a vehicle.